April Fools Day: The Bellwood Way :::::::::
by KandiLips
Summary: April Fools Day has hit Bellwood, and the Ben 10 gang are busy plotting their pranks. It's the guys v.s. the girls, and you know what that means. Things are going to get WILD! Rated T for language. LOTS of funny Gwevin and Benlie C: hehehe
1. When Cats Break Big Screen TVs

_**Me: HEYY guys!! oky...heres a story where the ben 10 gang experiences APRIL FOOLS DAY!! my favvvvvvorite holiday:) and hey... I KNOW its no where near April... but I just couldnt wait that long!! lol looks like its ben and kevin v.s. gwen and julie to prank each other!! the question: who WILL be the first to successfully prank the other.... Team Gwen and Julie ORRR Team Ben and Kevin???? you will soon find outt :D enjoyyyy!!**_

_**Julie: well this should be good.**_

_**Kevin: hell yah!! were gonna kick yo asses!!**_

_**Ben: yah.... what he said...**_

_**Gwen: (rolls eyes) ben... wait.... what ARE you doing??**_

_**Ben: oh, uh... I mean, 'ahem'... what does it look like?? supporting my team by making posters. (sarcastically) yay team. ra ra ra...etc.**_

_**Julie: no, your not making posters.... your setting up pranks!! (gasps) gwen, we better hurry! they already have a head start!!**_

_**(Girls run off)**_

_**Kevin and Ben: (at the same time) WERE SO GONNA WIN!!!! (fist bump)**_

_**Me: wow. this is verry intense. okay, well lets start!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Ben's POV:**

It was Sunday morning, and it was just me and Kev were "illegally" watching the football game on Uncle Frank's big screen. It was utterly orgasmic. The players all looked like they were going to jump out and tackle you to the ground any second. I turned over to steal some BBQ chips from Kevin, and saw that every time the TV showed the players charging towards you, he would flinch backwards, slamming the back of his head into the couch.

_Wow. I never expected big, tough Kevin to act like such a scaredy cat._

By the 10th time he had done this, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell over laughing and slamming my fist into the carpet.

"What's so funny?" Kevin frowned, looking back and forth from me and the TV.

All I could do to respond was blurt out a girly burst of giggles, which was extremely embarrassing and made my face flash a deep crimson.

"Hahahahaha!!!!" Kevin laughed so hard that he toppled over and onto the floor. It just so happened that he landed on my legs, crushing them.

"Oww!! Get off of my legs!!" I scowled, trying to plant a kick on Kevin's face.

"Not so fast, Tennyson." Kevin laughed, grabbing my leg before it could even touch him.

We both got up and sat back on the couch, plowing through another bag of chips.

"So, did you know that today's April Fools Day?" Kevin grinned deviously. He passed me the newly-opened bag chips.

"No, I guess I forgot." I frowned, stuffing my face with a hand full.

"Well, I know who I'm going to prank first." He chuckled, but kept his eyes glued on the screen.

"Let me guess.... Gwen??" I already knew the answer, but hey, it was hard enough as it was to make conversation with the guy; he was mesmorised by the plasma.

"Yup."

"Nice. She's going to be hard to prank, though. Gwen is no fool." I shook my head.

"I know. But I like a challenge."

"Mmhmm." I replied simply, already planning out my April Fool's Day.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

I smirked. "Planning. I'm going to prank Julie."

"No shit. Why wouldn't you?? She's your girlfriend."

Without giving me time to respond, Kevin jumped up off the couch with his hands on his head, staring in complete horror at the screen as the end of the game sounded.

"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?? The Giants won!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!"

Kevin was yelling out every single curse word imaginable and pounding his fists on the floor.

"Uhh.... Kevin?"

He continued to pound the floor, until he found that it would be more fun to bang on Uncle Frank's several thousand dollar big screen TV with his merciless fists.

"Uhhhhhh....Kevin...?!"

He broke it.

"Shit!!" He dropped face-first onto the couch with exasperation.

I just sat there and laughed."Good one."

"Hey!! Knock it off, Gay Watch Boy!! This is serious. I'm in so much trouble."

I examined the broken TV. "Got that right." I mumbled.

Kevin bolted upright and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"If anyone asks, we were never here, and...."

Kevin caugh a glimpse of Gwen's fluffy white cat lolling lazily around the house.

"...And...Mr. Fluffington did it!!" He pointed at the cat accusingly.

"Uhmmm... in what universe do cats break giant, nearly-indestructable plasma TV's??"

Kevin pondered over that.

"As of today... they do."

I rolled my eyes. "I can think of only one person who would believe that."

Hope and relief washed over Kevin's face. "Really? You know someone who would??"

"Yeah... my 3 year old cousin... you know?? The one who has mental retardation?"

"Thanks, Ben. Because THAT makes me feel like, I don't know.....SHIT!!"

"Come on, lets just get out of here." I laughed.

We headed for the door, and just as were about to exit the house, Kevin stopped.

"Just a sec... I gotta take this." He flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

He was silent and he turned as pale as Mr. Fluffington.

"G...Gwen?" He spluttered. 

I exploded into laughter.

"Don't just stand there, get in the car!!" He whispered harshly to me, as he darted away towards it.

Unfortuantely, at the same time, Mr. Fluffington was on his way out of the house to take a crap, and Kevin tripped right over him and tumbled down the stone steps. He landed with a loud thud on his back. On the good side, at least Mr. Fluffington was not hurt at all in the proccess and continued on his way.

"Ow." He moaned. The funny part was, he still managed to hold onto his cell phone the whole way down.

I didn't laugh... I **screamed** with laughter.

"Oh my god.... oh my god..... I can't.... breathe...... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Kevin...where are you??" I heard Gwen yell over my laughing. "And... is that BEN I hear? Ugh, what are you boys up to now?"

"We...We're....I....umm..." Kevin was speechless.

"Kevin.... just tell me where you are. Oh and also, me and Julie want to go to the beach, do you guys feel up for it?"

"YES!!" I yelled.

"No....." Kevin rubbed his aching back. "I hurt too much."

"Why?" Gwen asked smugly. "Did Ben beat you up??" She laughed.

"He wishes." Kevin growled into the phone.

"Hey!!" I objected, scarfing down the rest of the chips from earlier which I had smuggled out.

"Okay, we'll pick you girls up in a few. Where are you?"

It was almost like you could see Gwen's smirk.

"You first." She said firmly.

"Oh, we're at my garage and.... Ben's helping me fix up my car."He finished quickly.

I gave Kevin the thumbs up sign.

You could hear Gwen and Julie laughing like crazy in the background.

"Ben? Fixing up..... Cars??" They laughed even harder.

But Kevin had a back up plan.

"I paid him with smoothies. I really needed an extra hand."

The laughing ceased to exist.

"Oh, smoothies. Well, you could have mentioned that earlier. Anyways, we're at Julie's house. And I'm going to need to go back to my house first to change into my bathing suit. And.... hmmm.... Hey is today sunday??"

"Uhmm... yeah...." Kevin replied cautiously.

"Oh, good. My favorite show's on. You know, CSI?? I'm going to have to watch it before we go, okay??"

Kevin gulped. "Oh.... okay."

I pointed to Kevin and then made a throat-slitting motion with my hand.

You could almost see the sweat pouring down his face.

"Kay, well bye."

"Oh, Gwen wait!!"

"Yeah...?"

"I almost forgot to tell you.... I recently found out that there's been a study that...."

He paused and looked Mr. Fluffington over closely.

"...That white, fluffy cats with gray paws and blue eyes can be extremely destructive in the home."

"Mmhmm. _This_ from the same guy who breaks people's doorbells. According to who, Einstein??"

"Uhhh...uhh....uhh... OPERAH!! Yeah, Operah."

"Sure, keep dreaming. See you soon."

"Oh and yeah.... I forgot to mention, they HATE TVs. The big ones."

She hung up.

"Way to go, Kev. Your dead when she gets here." I said casually.

"No, shit, sherlock. That's why we're not going to BE HERE when she gets here."

He hopped into his car and started the engine.

I just shrugged and continued to munch the chips noisily as I followed him.

"Anyways, this beach trip is going to be awesome! It'll give us tons of time to prank them..."

"Haha yeah, Bellwood style." Kevin grinned a crooked smile.

We started off towards my house.

"Bellwood style? Isn't that kind of harsh?? I mean, those girls might seriously kill us!!" I frowned. Bellwood style pranks were.... cruel. Funny... but cruel.

"Ehh... nah. I don't think they will... and honestly, I'm sure that they'll have their fun too this afternoon." Kevin smiled wider. "I bet I can _REALLY_ prank Gwen good before you can even prank Julie the slightest bit."

"Oh, it's on!!" I grinned. I just _loved_ bets.

"20 bucks."

"And..." I simpered. "Loser buys the winner 2 smoothies."

"Deal." Kevin laughed.

We shook hands on it.

This was going to be a _really_ fun day.

**Gwen's POV:**

I was lying on my back on Julie's bed, reading a _TeenBop_ Magazine. Kevin's answer to my phone call had been so weird; why had he acted so strange? And what did cats, Operah, and "big" TVs have to do with ANYTHING?? Ugh.... I hated him sometimes. Then again... he was sooooo hot. And at times he could be the sweetest guy who is always there for me when I need help. I sighed. _Sometimes. _How I absolutely HATED that word.

I flipped the page of the magazine. I decided to try and actually read the junk for once, just because I had nothing better to do.

_Hmmm ....Beyonc__é Knowles walked the red carpet last night wearing a dazzling red dress and a blah blah blah blah blah with extra sparkles and blah...._

"Ugh, they fill these things with so many boring stories and gay lies." I threw the worthless magazine behind my back and moaned.

"Bored?" Julie asked me.

"Mmhmm." I sighed.

"Well, soon we won't be so bored." She grinned. "You did say Kevin and Ben were coming with us, right?"

I sat up and laughed menacingly. "Ooooh yeah."

We both smirked at each other.

This would be fun.

_

* * *

_

_**Me: ooooooh. Looks like gwen and julie ALSO have something planned for the guys. The funny thing is..... BOTH TEAMS DONT KNOW!! hahahaha!!**_

_**Kevin: hilarious!! just like me breaking gwens tv!!**_

_**Me and Kevin: (sniggering)**_

_**Gwen: kevin i hate you!! why did you break MY DADS special tv?? im gonna kill y...**_

_**Kevin: IM OUT!! (runs away)**_

_**Me: hahahahahaaha!!**_

_**Ben: LOL you made kevin so wacko in this chapter.**_

_**Julie: (muttering to self) cant dissagree with that one.**_

_**Me:anywayss.... thats it for now!! PLEASE review!! bye!!!! **_


	2. Trapped In The Closet WITH Ben Ugh

_**Me: okay!! here's chapterr TWO of the april fools story!! in this chapter, we're gonna see kevin trying to stop gwen from seeing the smashed TV. haha. I got this idea from a friend, Atlashon, and i'm really curious to see how it works. its gonna be sooo fun to write!! :P so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know how i'm doing, and i'd also like some advice. i want you guys to tell me some hysterical pranks the boys and girls can pull off on each other. i don't care if they're weird pranks... I LOVE weird pranks:) anyways, CHAPTER 2!!**_

_**Ben: (praying) dear god, i'm really really scared. Julie is really smart and amazing at pranks, and I can't even find my left shoe. she's going to CREAM me. PLEASE, mr. god, PLEASE help me find my left shoe. and also, can you give me an unlimited mr. smoothie's gift card? that would be great, thanks. (waits to receive a gift card) take your time. (waits even longer) hey guys, if you see a mr. smoothie's unlimited gift card fall out of the sky, give it to me, okay? i'm gonna go buy a smoothie. (sprints away)**_

_**Kevin: there are SO many things not right with that kid.**_

_**Gwen: agreed.**_

_**(mr. smoothie's unlimited gift card fall out of the sky)**_

_**Kevin: (picks it up and puts it in his pocket for keeps) ANYONE up for smoothies??**_

_**Me: (puts head in her hands) okay, let's start!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Kevin's POV:**

As I backed my car up into my garage, I kept searching my head for good ideas on how to prank Gwen. I was a natural at pranking people, so I wasn't really worried. No, I was more worried about the expensive, big screen TV that belonged to her extremely strict father that I had smashed and left for her to see when she walked into the house to get changed in, I don't know, like _10 minutes!!_

I was such a damn idiot.

I parked my ride and ruffled my jet black hair as the stress overloaded my brain. ANY minute now I'd get a call from a certain very pissed off red-head...

She **always** knew when I was guilty with something. ALWAYS. I was starting to believe that she might actually be partially psychic.

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

Ben cocked his head to the side and tossed a chip into his mouth absentmindedly.

"Uhh... Kevin...?? You okay?"

Then I realized something. I _couldn't_ let Gwen see the TV. I had to stop her from seeing it.

"Ben, how can I stop Gwen from seeing the broken TV?" I asked urgently.

"Pshhht. You'd need to have _wings_ to get back in time before Gwen gets there. She's already on her way. And THEN you'd need to like throw the broken TV parts out the back window..."

I jolted up out of the seat and ran to my car. "You don't need wings if you have a hot, super fast sports car." I grinned. "Get in, Ben. I'm gonna need you to keep watch."

"Ha. Yeah right. Like I'd get caught helping you to throw my cousin's TV out the window..."

I grinned and held up a smoothie.

Ben gasped. "What flavor?"  
"Pickles N' Cream."

"I'm in." He grabbed the smoothie and jumped into the passenger's seat.

The car roared to life, and I sped up, accelerating down the road.

Two minutes later, we reached Gwen's house. I parked the car in front of their neighbor's drive way so it didn't look suspicious and sprinted inside the house, thrusting the door open.

"I love the Tennysons," I started. "They always leave their doors unlocked."

"You would know." Ben teased. "I'm sure you've gone through the door of Gwen's pants several times." He sipped his smoothie. "And thanks for loving me, by the way."

I growled. How did he know about that? "Knock it off, Tennyson. Let's just do this before Gwen gets here. Stand guard near the door."

"Mhmm." He muttered.

I began tossing chunk after chunk of expensive TV out the window.

I felt a pang of guilt as one of the chunks hit a next door neighbor. "Uhhh... sorry old lady!!" I yelled out the window. Damn, you'd be surprized to hear what kinds of words can come out of the mouths of the elderly.

Once I finished my _amazing_ task, I forged a fake note from Gwen's dad saying that he brought the TV to the store to get it fixed.

If that didn't work, I didn't know what would.

And before I could do anything else...

"GWEN!!" Ben hissed.

"Dammit!! We have to hide!!" I dragged Ben after me into the Tennyson's cold yet spacious broom closet and shut the door with a soft click.

"Now shhhh!! " I whispered.

Ben nodded.

Seconds later, we heard two sets of footsteps, and someone opening and closing the door.

"Gwen, I friggin LOVE your house!!" Julie squealed.

Oh great. _Julie._ That loud-mouthed girl noticed every small detail.

"Thanks." Gwen muttered. "Stay put while I go get changed." There were footsteps on the stairs. "You can watch the big screen TV if you want while you wait. Just DON'T break it, my dad would murder anyone who even scratched it."

I gulped, and Ben sniggered. "Oh, shut up." I hissed.

There was silence as Julie searched for the TV that no longer existed.

"Uhm... Gwen??" Julie shouted up the steps. "There IS no big screen TV in the house. I searched everywhere."

_Shit._

More footsteps thundered down the stairs. "What do you mean?" Confusion clung to Gwen's tone.

"Look. There IS no TV." Julie insisted.

"There's a note." Gwen replied. She started to read it. "Gwen, I know you probably want to watch TV right now, just a lucky guess, but Mr. Fluffington smashed it and ruined it, so I'm bringing it down to the store to fix it. Have fun at the beach, Kevin told me you were going. He's such a nice guy, you should go out with him more often. And don't forget to wear sun tan lotion. Lots of it sweetie, you're very pale. Love, your Dad."

Gwen was silent.

Ben smirked.

"Please buy the story... PLEASE buy the story..." I mouthed wordlessly.

"Okay, fine. Guess we can't watch TV." Gwen mumbled annoyed. "So, uhm... do you want a snack while we wait for the guys to come down?"

I slapped my forehead.

_Fuck my life. I try to make people happy, and THIS is what I get in return._

"Uhhh... Kevin...??" Ben whispered in a high-pitched tone.

"What?" I hissed. That kid annoyed me so much, it was funny as hell.

"I'm allergic to cats." He whimpered nasally, plugging his nose and pointed at Mr. Fluffington who had somehow escaped with us into the closet.

"Ergh." I groaned. "Can't you just deal with it??"

"N...n...no." Ben made the noises somebody makes before they sneeze and shoot crud from their noses.

"Dammit, Ben!!" I hissed. I tried to push Mr. Fluffington as far as possible from Ben, but only ended up squashing his tail with my knee.

"Mrawwwww!!!!" He screeched, hissing and biting and scratching and....

_Just shoot me._

"Go back to hell, demon cat!!" I hissed, swearing under my breath as Mr. Fluffington beat me up.

Yeah, that's right. A _cat_ beat me up. 

And the whole time, Ben just sat there, drinking the smoothie that _I_ gave him.

Ass hole.

I prayed to god that the girls didn't hear us, at LEAST they had the blender and the microwave on.

My one streak of luck.

"That's it, I'm calling for backup!!" I muttered, trying to pry demon cat off of my face.

"Who's your backup?" Ben sniggered.

"Cooper."

"Cooper? Kevin you're going to epically fail." He murmured.

"Any other plans, Einstein?" I hissed. "I'm calling him."

I finally was able to shove the damn cat off of me and dial Cooper.

"Hello?" Came a nerdy voice.

"Cooper I need your help." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm In a fucking hell closet!!" I spat furiously.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Kev. How can I help?"

"I need you to distract Gwen and Julie while me and Ben sneak out, okay?"

"Did you say.... Gwen?" His voice got all lovey-dovey. _Haha._

"Yes, I said _Gwen_, now can you please..."

He hung up.

"Yep he'll be here soon." I smirked. "Where's Mr. Fluffington??"

"He's taking a crap." Ben whispered. "Apparently coats aren't the only things that go in here."

I slowly turned around to look behind me. Great. A litter box. Can my day get any_ worse_??

* * *

10 minutes later, the door bell rang.

"Hello?" Came Gwen's voice answering the door.

"Hello beautif... I mean, ahem, hello, Ma'm. I'm here to sell you girl scout cookies." He faltered in his fake, deep, manly voice. He must be wearing a disguise. By the sound of his voice, the mustache man one.

_Oh, god. _

"Mhmm." She was obviously trying desperately to avoid a laughing fit. "So... you're a girl scout then?"

Cooper paused. "Uhhh.............. yes. Yes I am."

Gwen laughed. "Oh, really? Then recite the Girl scout Law for me."

"Uhhh... On this hamburger, I will try, to serve onions, and lots of pickles, to help my restaurant, at all times, and to live by the girl scout law."

Wow. Cooper really loves food too much.

"WRONG." Gwen slammed the door shut in his face.

"Who was that freak, Gwen?" Julie giggled.

Gwen sighed. "A girl scout."

At that point in time, Ben and I had already tip toed out the back door, with Mr. Fluffington on hot pursuit. Dammit, I hated that cat. Almost more than Ben, and that's saying something.

Once we were outside, we raced to my car, and I gasped.

The old lady who I had thrown the piece of TV at was spilling oil all over my car, getting even for what I had done to her.

"NOOOO!!" I bellowed. "What the hell are you doing to my ride?"

"Getting even." She screeched. That bitch. Nobody messes with my ride.

"Ben," I gritted between my teeth. "Go get me Mr. Fluffington."

"Okay..??" Ben grabbed the unbearably furry Mr. Fluffington and handed him to me.

I smirked as I pulled down hard on Mr. Fluffington's tail and threw him at the old lady.

"MRAWWWWW!!"

"Ahhhhh!!" She squealed as Mr. Fluffington hissed and scratched her, clinging to her face.

I wiped the white fur off my hands. "Well, that takes care of that." I walked back towards my ride.

Ben didn't move, he kept staring straight ahead in shock.

* * *

Me: okayyy!! there's chapter two!! i hope you liked it!! i know_ I_ did, it was SOO fun to write:) okay, so next chapter they'll be heading down to the beach, and the actual pranking WILL begin!! so, let me know if you have any good pranks they can do on each other; you can PM me or just leave it in the reviews. either one is great:) so yep. please R&R and let me know how i'm doing! kay, bye!!


End file.
